Human
by simplyxamazing
Summary: When he tried hard enough, John could actually trick himself into believing that she was human. Sometimes, however, she was the one who tricked him. JohnCameron
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything.**

_

* * *

_

Can you tell me how we got in this situation  
I can't seem to get you off my mind  
All these ups and downs they  
They trip up our good intentions  
Nobody said this was an easy ride 

_--Jon McLaughlin "Human"_

* * *

"I'm fine!" John snapped at Cameron for the third time.

"You've lost two ounces of blood." She replied emotionless, obviously stating that he was, in fact, _not_ fine. They had been on one of what John liked to call their "daily adventures" (said with as much sarcasm as possible) when John had been shot in his right arm. Cameron and his mother had both been too preoccupied and were unable to warn him or push him out of the way of the speeding bullet. John and Cameron were now in the back of Sarah's jeep, with Sarah speeding towards the house.

"Let Cameron stop the bleeding." Sarah told her son. "We can do more when we reach the house." John pressed his left hand over the wound.

"I said I was fine." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"He's stubborn." Cameron said to no one in particular.

"I know." Sarah muttered as John rolled his eyes at Cameron's bluntness.

"Take off your shirt." Cameron commanded suddenly.

"W-What?" John stuttered.

"Take off your shirt." Cameron repeated as if what she was asking was the most normal thing in the world. "I need to wrap it around the wound to try and stop the bleeding." John shook his head.

"No."

Cameron stared unblinkingly at John for a moment before grabbing the hem of her shirt.

"Then we'll use mine." She went to lift her shirt, when John stopped her.

"No. It's fine." He said quickly. "You can use mine." He didn't trust himself to see Cameron without a shirt on. He'd been down that road before, and all it led to was many sleepless nights and fantasies that he should not be having about his terminator protector. He had recently been forcing himself to think of her as nothing but a machine, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult. There were times when she seemed so…

_human_.

John released the hold he had on his right arm before quickly removing his shirt. Then immediately, his hand went back over the wound. Cameron stared at his bare chest in a way that made him overly self conscious. He wondered what thoughts, if any, were going through her head, or if she was simply calculating something like she did most of the time. Her right hand reached towards his body, and he briefly thought she was going to touch his chest. His heart beat faster and he cursed under his breath because he knew her hearing was hypersensitive. The last thing he needed was for her to question him about it. Her hand, however, went to clasp the hand that he had placed over his wound.

"You have to let go." She told him. He flinched away from her.

"I can do it myself." He said. His voice had lost the harshness to it, mainly because of the way her hand felt on top of his. He was surprised that there was actual warmth radiating from it.

"I could use force." Cameron threatened him. John had no doubt that she could, but he also knew that the more he moved the more blood he would lose, and Cameron wouldn't risk that. He smiled arrogantly.

"Go for it." He taunted. Cameron's brows wrinkled slightly in confusion, amazed that he had caught on to her trap. He could've swore he saw a faint smirk cross her lips before she leaned towards him, his shirt grasped tightly in her hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked defensively.

"Close your eyes." She whispered. He could tell that she was trying to be commanding, but for some reason her voice carried a slightly seductive tone. It sent slight shivers down his back.

"Why do I need to—"

Before he even had time to get the full sentence out, Cameron's lips were on his own. He blinked rapidly as his brain tried to process exactly what was happening. He didn't discern the fact that she was a machine and not an actual human girl, but then again he never had. Her lips were soft just like he had imagined, but it still surprised him how gentle she was. His eyes finally closed as he gave into the kiss, and he found himself wanting to run his fingers through her hair and his fingertips down her jaw line. He went to lift his left hand, and then immediately her lips broke away from his. In no less than five seconds, she had wrapped his t-shirt tightly around his wound—too tightly in his opinion—and then she leaned back away from him, her eyes shining triumphantly.

"I tricked you." She stated emotionless. John stared at her for a moment before nodding his head. He turned to look out the window at all the houses passing by.

"Yeah." He whispered. "You did."

* * *

_**I'm pretty sure this is going to be one more chapter, but I haven't decided yet. Let me know if you think I should continue :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I never expected all the reviews I got, so thanks to everyone who reviewed :) Most of you thought that I should continue, so here is the final chapter in my (sorta) two-shot. It's a little more angsty than the first chapter, but I hope you like it all the same.**

_After all, we're only human  
Always fighting what we're feeling  
Hurt instead of healing  
After all we're only human  
Is there any other human_

_--Jon McLaughlin "Human"_

* * *

The rest of the ride back to the house was spent in complete silence. John was torn between being confused and mad. The anger eventually won over though, and as soon as his mom and Cameron were done tending to his wound, he went to his room and slammed the door. The walls shook with the force, and Sarah shook her head and looked disappointingly at Cameron.

"Should I check on him?" Cameron asked innocently. Sarah shot her an incredulous look before walking away in the direction of John's room. She opened the door slightly.

"Can I come in?" She asked as she knocked lightly on the door frame.

"It's a free country." John shot back. Sarah sighed as she walked into the room. John sat at his computer, his usual position as of late.

"I saw what happened." She said as she went to sit on the bed. John continued staring at the computer screen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He told her without looking up. Sarah stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know that she looks human and she has her moments when she acts human, but—"

"She's not human." John stated. "Yeah. I've heard." Sarah sighed.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." She whispered. Just then they heard footsteps approaching and Cameron appeared in the doorway.

"I need to talk to John." She told Sarah flatly. John turned towards his mother.

"I'm getting a lock on my door first thing tomorrow." He muttered. Sarah smiled faintly at him before giving him a knowing look.

"I'll be in the kitchen." She told him, and left leaving the two of them alone. Cameron pulled up the stool and sat beside John.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Why do you care?" He shot back. Cameron dropped her gaze to her freshly painted fingernails. She had developed the habit of painting them a different color everyday. Today they were a deep shade of red, and they reminded John faintly of blood. He cringed.

"How's your arm?" Cameron asked as she ran her fingers across the bandage.

"Fine." He replied shortly. "And don't do that." He said as he shrugged her hand away.

"You're angry with me." Cameron stated. John turned back to his computer.

"Thanks for that observation." He said sarcastically. "It's good to know you can state the obvious." Cameron looked at him, confused.

"I don't understand." She said. John sighed and turned towards her.

"Of course you don't."

Cameron stared at him for a moment, her eyes softening slightly. John was amazed at how close she came to actually looking sorry. He turned away and she stood up and began walking around the room.

"I saw it on TV." She told him. "It looked like an effective diversion."

"What?" John questioned. Cameron stopped pacing and turned towards him.

"The kiss." She stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. John swallowed hard.

"Oh." He said. "That."

"I confirmed that it was an effective method and may have to be used in future situations." She told him, as if she was giving him a summary of a completed mission. John stared at her, speechless. It seemed as if she was flirting with him, but she had said it in the same expressionless voice she always used. Plus John was pretty sure she wasn't programmed to flirt unless her mission required it. Cameron stared at him, waiting for a response.

"Would you be angry if I did it again?" She asked innocently. John stood up and walked towards her.

"Will there be a need to?" He asked. Cameron blinked.

"There's a 78.6 percent chance." She replied no less than two seconds later. John smiled at how fast she had calculated.

"And the other 21.4 percent?" He asked.

"You'll cooperate." She replied. John shook his head.

"You really don't understand, do you?" He asked sadly. Cameron tilted her head to the side.

"You always explain it to me." She told him. John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in nervous frustration.

"You don't kiss someone because you're forced to, you kiss them because you..." He trailed off, and adverted his eyes from her gaze.

"Want to?" She asked. John looked up and nodded.

"But what would you know about that?" He muttered as he sat back down at his computer.

"To want is to have a strong wish, need, crave, or desire for something." She said as if she was reading straight from a dictionary. John thought that most likely she probably was.

"And have you ever wanted something?" He asked her, halfway fearing the answer. Cameron stared at him for a long time, as if for a moment she was in a daze.

"It's my mission to protect you." She told him finally. "I want you to be safe." John shook his head.

"My future self wants me to be safe, not you." He told her. "Don't think about the mission, just think about you. What do _you_ want?" He asked. Cameron walked over to the window and stared out at the house in front of them. Two little girls were laughing and playing jump rope in the yard while their brother rode his skateboard. Cameron turned back around and looked at the anticipating face of John. She brought her left hand up to her lips and then slowly raised her right hand to touch John's cheek. To his surprise, he didn't flinch or try to get away. He found himself mesmerized by this new side of her. She ran her fingers down his cheek until they finally touched his lips.

"I want to be human." She whispered, and then dropped both of her hands back to her side. "That's what I want."


End file.
